


Clancy's After Hours

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs a break from all the publicity. Clancy's is a small town bar. Susanne's a congenial barmaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clancy's After Hours

Peter was tired. Very tired. He’d been on the damn road for weeks on this publicity tour and there’d been nothing but crowds everywhere. He had finally been able to convince the managers of the tour to give him a weekend off to just get a car and drive somewhere on his own. And now he had pulled into this small town somewhere outside of Cleveland. There was maybe one bar that he could tell and it was right beside a motel. A cheap motel. He shrugged. He wanted quiet. This should do the trick. Parking the car, he got out and started to shiver. It was cold here! He grabbed the red jacket that everyone wanted him to wear all the time now. He did admit he looked quite good in it. Warming up, he settled it on his frame and went to the motel first. He paid for a room, an eyebrow arching at the question if he was just wanting it for an hour, dropped his overnight bag inside the room and then walking over to the bar. 

It wasn’t the busiest but there was a small number of locals hanging around. Country music was playing and it wasn’t the brightest lit place. He went straight to the bar and hooked a stool out from under the bar to sit down. A middle aged woman came over to where he sat. 

‘Evening, what can I get for you?’ The woman had a slight accent that he almost recognized.

‘You’re from England?’ He asked, curiosity piqued.

‘From Devon. Scotland yourself?’ She took a towel and was wiping up a water puddle from the bar. 

‘Glasgow.’ He smiled at her, ‘You wouldn’t happen to have any English or Scottish style food here would you?’

‘Bangers and mash is about all. Most of the usual crowd don’t eat much else other than wings and beer.’ 

‘How about just a sandwich?’

‘Sliced chicken is about all we have this time of night.’ 

‘That’s fine. You have any scotch?’ 

She laughed. ‘Of course. Typical Scotsman!’ The barmaid was soon pouring him a scotch,neat, and heading to the back to put together a sandwich for him. He sat, listening to the country music (grateful that it was more rocky than gospel) and sipped his scotch. His eyes drifted to the door leading to the back of the bar. Weeks alone on the road, that’s what was going through his head. When she returned from the kitchen, Peter thanked her for the sandwich. 

‘No fries, so if you want a bag of chips instead.’ 

‘Sorry?’ Peter asked, confused at first. ‘Oh, you mean crisps?’

She laughed, ‘Yes, crisps! I’ve lived on this side of the pond too long.’

‘I’ll pass. Sandwich is enough.’ He tucked in and ate. The other men in the bar were laughing and carrying on over something they’d been talking about. Not long after that the men were heading out and the barmaid was soon bringing empty bottles and glasses from their table. ‘Closing up soon?’

‘Just cleaning up and shutting off the Open sign. Don’t rush on my account, I’ve got cleaning up to do yet.’ 

‘Thanks, it’s been a long week. Nice to have a bit of quiet.’ Peter smiled charmingly at her, watching her as she moved about the bar to clean and tidy up. Nice backside, he thought. Stop it! He thought. Definitely been a long time without. Hard to find a lady willing to deal with all of this crazy publicity. Not to mention they would instantly become fodder for the papers. Maybe… just maybe. He finished up his sandwich, licking up some mustard that had dripped onto his finger. 

‘Finished up there, Mr. Capaldi?’ The barmaid had been at the tables wiping them down as he had watched her work.

‘Oh! Ah, yes.’ Peter said, surprised. ‘You know who I am?’

‘I am from England. I watch your shows whenever I can.’ 

He hid has face with a hand, embarrassed at having been rumbled by her. ‘Don’t even know your name.’

‘Susanne. Pleased to meet you.’

‘Just call me Peter. At least you didn’t go all fan girl on me. That’s all I’ve had to deal with for the past 2 weeks straight.’

‘On your way to San Diego?’ Susanne asked. 

‘Eventually, next stop is actually Chicago. Just decided I need some down time and opted to drive myself from Philadelphia to Chicago. You’ve no idea how peaceful it’s been.’ Peter finished his drink and Susanne was quick to top it back up. 

‘After hours, good thing you asked for more ten minutes ago.’ She winked at him. ‘And I bet you got a room at the motel next door?’

‘How’d you guess?’ Peter grinned. ‘Or is that how you pick up patrons?’

Susanne almost choked. ‘I wouldn’t dare!’ 

He laughed aloud. ‘Then not your usual pick up line?’ She was blushing now, he noticed as he kept watching her. She tried to look busy again but realised she was just wiping the same area of the bar over and over again. He shrugged and got up from his stool. Susanne watched him, thinking he would either head to wash room or the front door. When his steps brought him behind the bar towards her, she was taken aback. 

‘Peter?’ Susanne was hesitant, not quite afraid but it was unusual for a patron to come behind the bar uninvited.

‘Your pick up line,’ He was smiling again, this time not so much amused as aroused now. ‘What if it worked? Better than you expected?’ Peter was directly in front of her now, gazing down at her. 

‘I wasn’t actually trying to pick you up.’ Susanne said but now that he’d planted the idea in her head. 

‘Shame,’ Peter said. He leaned against the bar, watching her. ‘A beautiful lass like you, working in a bar like this.. probably get loads of younger men falling all over themselves for your attention.’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t say that happens too often. It’s a bit of a small town.’

‘Ah, so there’s a need for some fresh blood?’ Peter was enjoying this probably more than he ought to. It was like back in the early days, trying to get the ladies after he’d been playing at the local pubs. A lot older, more practised but still trying to pull. 

Susanne was falling for him though. He was charming, certainly sexy, mature. Much more so than the usual men that hung out here. And she was under no illusion here, this would be a one night stand. ‘Not fresh blood,’ Susanne said, closing the gap between them. ‘Fresh meat?’

Peter threw his head back, laughing. Wagging a finger at her, ‘Good one. That’s me put in my place.’ He touched a finger to her cheek, stroking it lightly. ‘Fancy an import instead? It’s travelled a bit but,’ He shrugged and her answer was to lean up on her toes to kiss him. Their mouths collided in an unbridled passion for both of them. Susanne let out a squeak of surprise as he boldly lifted her off her feet and set her on the bar. Susanne wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close to her. Peter’s long fingers were quick to release her hair from it’s hair clip and then threading through long black hair that spread over her shoulders. His lips were hungry to nibble on her lips and then her tongue. He kissed his way down from her lips to her neck and then, brushing her hair back, up to her ear. His lips drew the earlobe into his mouth and he sucked lightly on her skin. 

Her body was responding to him, pressing towards him. His growing erection was hardening against her thigh. Susanne nipped at his throat, forcing his head back. Her fingers were quick to unbutton his shirt and slip it open for her to run her hands over his naked chest. Peter’s mouth was open, a soft sigh on his lips as her lips were kissing their way down from his neck to his nipples. His long fingers found her breasts, cupping them through her top to massage the pliable mounds. Peter’s turn to undress her, slipping her t-shirt up and over her head and then he buried his face between her breasts, licking the sensitive skin there. 

Shifting her rear on the bar, Susanne was on the very edge of the bar and pushing against his hard on. As he sucked his way towards her nipple to suck it through her bra, Susanne ran her hands down over his chest to his stomach. Then her hands were working his belt loose, and the button on his trousers was coming undone. 

Peter quickly released her bra, getting it off and then almost attacking her hard nipples directly. Susanne squirmed as his teeth scraped the skin lightly, teasing her to the point of madness. Her fingers were tangled in the curling grey chaos of his hair, not wanting him to stop what he was doing to her breasts. When his long fingers began to rub her crotch, Susanne almost lost herself there and then. ‘Do it.’ She whispered in his ear, drawing his face to look into hers. Peter nodded and began to unbutton her jeans. She lifted her hips just enough for him to pull the jeans off legs. Getting her panties off was easier and his finger drove between her lips to rub hard. She was slick from her arousal and he lifted his wet finger to his lips, sucking it clean. Susanne just watched, breathing hard for the moment before she gasped as he inserted two fingers inside her as far as they could reach. 

His cock was straining his trousers, aching for more. Peter fumbled a moment with his zip before he got it down and then, reaching in to his boxers he pulled his cock free and stroked himself. Shit, he thought. He didn’t even think of protection! He groaned against her neck. ‘Damn, Susanne. I don’t have...’ 

Susanne pulled him by the air to look at him. ‘My bag, over by the cash. Some in there, side pocket.’ 

Swallowing hard, he was reluctant to pull away from her but he did and he easily found the condoms. Returning, he saw her stroking her own crotch anticipating him. Ripping one free, he easily got it on and was back between her legs. Susanne took hold of his erection and pulled him towards her and then he was sliding inside her. Thrusting hard into her, he moved easily with how wet she was. Susanne dug her hands into his hair, wanting to keep kissing him even as his pace increased. His hips bucked hard as he neared orgasm. His mouth opened, gasping as he wanted only to drive harder into her. Susanne was biting her lip trying not to cry out in ecstasy as she felt her body arch towards him.   
After, Peter just blew out a breath, resting his head on her shoulder. ‘Whoa.’ 

‘Mmm,’ Susanne was running her hands down his back. ‘Not bad for a Scot.’

Peter laughed. ‘Not bad yourself, for a Brit.’ He helped her back on to her feet. They’d managed to knock over a number of bottles that had been lined up on the counter of the bar. ‘I’ll help you tidy that up.’

Susanne, still not finished stroking his chest, looked at him. ‘Why don’t we make it a bit more untidy first.’

He lifted an eyebrow at her, ‘Well, if you do want to make it a bit more messy.’ Susanne nodded. Peter glanced around and then spotted the closed ice bin. He reached in and grabbed an ice cube. ‘Play time then.’ He stood beside her, closing her legs together, the ice cube in his fingers as he held it to her lips. Susanne darted her tongue out licked it and then sucked on it with her lips. Peter pulled it from her greedy lips and began to trace down over her skin with it along her collarbone. She shivered at the cold water dripping down her chest. When he guided it down between her breasts, her breath caught and then she gasped as he circled the melting ice around her areola and then, her back arched when he ran it over the hard tip of her nipple. Peter’s mouth was open, tongue in the corner of his mouth torn between watching and wanting to lick up the drop of water that pooled around her. He proceeded to do the same to her other nipple, just watching as he teased her until the ice cube was down to just a small cube. 

Pleased with the effect of the ice on her tits, Peter grabbed another ice cube and traced it down over her stomach. Then he went further, his left hand was spreading her nether lips wide to expose her clitoris while his right hand, fingers gripping the ice slid it over her well lubricated crotch, twirling it around her throbbing clit.Susanne was whimpering with pleasure as he let the ice melt in the heat of her folds. Again, down to just a small cube left, he smiled seductively at her and then pressing the ice against her clit, he closed her lips together and pressed against it with his palm. Her head tilted back as she moaned. Latching on to one of her hard nipples, he sucked hard on it until she shuddered. Peter removed his palm from her crotch and slipped his fingers between her folds feeling the cold water dripping over her. Fingers pushed into her to thrust in and out. Susanne was so close to orgasm already that she was quickly trembling under his touch. 

‘Oh my God,’ She breathed, leaning back against the raised bar top. Tongue licking her lips, she was tugging on one of his nipples. ‘How does no one know what an animal you are!’

‘I’m very selective with my partners.’ He said with a grin. ‘No one’s ever gone public yet. May be tell all books in the future but doubtful. Treat a lady properly and they’re not likely to be a whistle blower, so to speak.’ He leaned in again to kiss her neck. ‘And, I don’t think you’ve been treated entirely properly just yet.’ 

‘Lord, Peter, I don’t know if I could.’ Susanne was aching.

‘Mmm, questioning my abilities?’ He asked, teasing her with a palm against her breast. 

‘Just my own.’ Susanne groaned at his touch. 

‘Then maybe it’s time to give you a rest.’ He stopped touching her for a moment and was taking his trousers completely off and picking up their clothes to rest them to one side in a neater pile. With a look he got her permission to go back into her bag and tossed over another condom to her. She caught it, curious as to what he had in mind next. He was looking about behind the bar and found a small fridge. Peter opened it and looked in and the, looking up at her with a big smile, he pulled out a can of whipped cream. Shaking it, he stood up straight. ‘Ah, I know. I imagine the bar is quite sturdy to hold up drunk louts sprawling on it?’

‘It’s taken a beating without any problem. What are you.. Peter!’ He was hauling himself up onto the bar beside her, grabbed the can of whipped cream. Being careful, he pushed a line of bottles out of the way. He knelt beside her on the bar and winked at her. ‘I did say rest for you but more a rest for your crotch. Now, me on the other hand.’ Peter gave the whipped cream another shake and, bending the tip, ran a line of whip cream down the centre of his chest to his belly button. ‘I’m quite ready. Hungry?’

‘You are ready for anything aren’t you?’ Susanne laughed and placed a finger in the line of whip cream, ran it down through it and then licked her finger clean. ‘Tastier than normal.’ She leaned over and began to lick it directly off his chest. Peter half-closed his eyes as her tongue and lips explored him. He sprayed a bit more of the whip cream onto his own nipple and rubbing it with his finger. A groan from his lips as her tongue dipped into his belly button to clean every bit out of the indentation. Then she was up at his nipple, licking him clean there. 

Peter, thoroughly enjoying himself now, shook the can up again and then squirted more of the cream onto his pubic hair. Susanne watched him then draw a line up the length of his erection and then, with a sigh, covered the head. ‘Christ, that is cool. Wow.’ 

Susanne laughed lightly. ‘Like ice on a clit?’

‘Mmm,’ Peter agreed and then sighed again as she shifted onto all fours on the counter to bend over him and start cleaning him off. ‘Oh, good.’ He was definitely enjoying this. When she moved her lips to the shaft of his cock, he brushed back her hair to keep it getting covered in whip cream. ‘OH!’ Her tongue was swirling around the underside of his cock right at the base by his balls. He felt a shiver run through him as her tongue drew a wet line up the length and then she took the head in her mouth, whip cream covering her lips. Peter leaned back on his heels, hips rising towards her. His breath caught as she worked her way down his shaft. With a gulp, he grabbed his balls in his hand, thumb hooked round the base, to hold himself steady for her to bob up and down on his cock, sucking him off. ‘Christ!’ He cried out as he came. Panting, he sat forward and stroked her face. ‘Wasn’t quite expecting all of that.’

‘As if I would only lick it off.’ Susanne said in response. She licked his lips, leaving a trace of whip cream on his mouth. ‘Cream on you now. Pervert.’ Peter just shut her up with a kiss, licking her lips and mouth clean. 

‘I can be at times.’ Peter chuckled at the look on her face. ‘Surprised then?’

‘Not exactly the reputation you’ve got.’ Susanne moved around to sit on the edge of the bar, legs dangling. ‘How perverted.’

‘Not overly so, but .. ‘ He paused, looking around the bar.

‘Go on then, what would you say is the most perverted thing you’ve done.’ Susanne urged him. ‘Not including what’s been filmed.’

He laughed, ‘I know what you’re referring too! And what happened off screen shall remain off screen on that shoot.’ Peter said, tuning about himself to sit beside her. ‘I’d say the most intense was one lover I had, years ago, who was into strap-ons. It was fine for the most part with her wearing it while I had sex normally with her. Did try it once with her doing me but that was a one off. Not my cup of tea at the end of the day.’

‘Anal?’

‘Anal with dildo.’ Peter pointed out. ‘There is a difference.’ She shot him a look and he added. ‘Fingers.. not done with a guy and likely not too. I like the lasses too much.’

‘Anal with a woman then?’ Susanne prompted.

‘Often. Only if my partner is willing.’ Peter was open with her. 

‘Not really my thing.’ She said.’Well?’

‘Well..’ He looked at her, head tilted. ‘We are in a bar.’

‘That is where we are.’

‘And I do make a lot of money. So,’ He dropped easily to his feet and found a couple of clean towels. ‘Let’s make you comfortable.’ Peter fashioned a pillow with them to put on the counter top and patted it. Susanne turned to lay her head on it, her legs stretching along the counter. ‘Now then, let’s see.. ‘ He rubbed his hands and looked around the line of bottles that the bar was stocked with. ‘Ah,’ He found the bottle of scotch Susanne had poured from for him earlier. ‘I’ll have to square up the tab after this so make sure you remind me.’ He pulled out the spout and tossed it to one side out of the way. Peter drank direct from the bottle and then took a second smaller drink before bending over her, a finger on her lips to get her to open her mouth. He let the scotch run from his mouth into hers, watching her drink it. His mouth empty, he kissed her to taste the scotch on her lips and tongue. ‘Your turn,’ Peter said and Susanne opened her mouth for him to pour a small measure of the scotch into her mouth. Then he bent to kiss her, dipping his tongue into her open mouth to lap up some of the scotch. 

Susanne, swallowing what was left of the scotch, was finding herself getting incredibly turned on by Peter. He was taking another drink and again he was letting it dribble into her mouth but let some of it drip onto her lips and over her cheek. This he licked from her skin. Her breath was hot against his face as he licked her clean. 

His tongue ran over her lips and then he stood up, bottle tipping slowly and a light stream of the scotch dripped onto her skin between her breasts. It was enough to leave trails of scotch on her skin with only some drops falling onto the counter under her. He kept going, letting the scotch drip onto her. A small puddle formed in her belly button before it spilled over and ran along the crease of her waist. Stopping there, Peter placed the cool glass bottle between her legs, nestled against her crotch. With a finger trip he traced lines of the scotch on her skin and licked himself clean every so often. Working his way down until his tongue darted into her bellybutton, licking up the scotch. By now, Susanne was breathing hard and, with the cool bottle between her legs, her crotch was fired up again. 

Peter drank again, letting her shiver in anticipation. Another small mouthful and he moved down to her crotch. There, spreading her lips open, he let the scotch drip from his mouth and over her clit. He ran his tongue up from below and over the length and then tongued her clit. Finally, leaving her squirming for a moment he held up the bottle. ‘Enough left.’ He hauled himself back up onto the counter as she watched him. He was stiff again. ‘Never tried this before.’ He held up the bottle. ‘No objections to blow jobs?’ He asked her, 

‘None,’ She waited as he positioned himself over her. His knees on either side of her chest, her arms resting on his thighs. All he would have to do would be to sit up and lean over her for her to suck him off. But he had something slightly different in mind. Peter laid a finger on her lips, urging her to open her mouth. Next, he moved slightly and then the tip of his cock rested on her lower lip. She teased him by darting her tongue out to flick the head. 

‘Mmm, nice.’ Peter said and then, his tongue between his lips in concentration he tipped the bottle of scotch over his cock. The feel of the alcohol on the tip of his cock began to sting. ‘Ah.. fuck...’ He winced at the burn as the few drops of scotch dripped from the head of his cock and into her open mouth. ‘Fuck.. not doing that again.. ‘ Peter lifted the bottle and swallowed the last of it. Susanne, her hand around the shaft began to lick his cock clean of the alcohol. He pressed a hand against his eyes, feeling them water up. Susanne kept licking him and then grabbed an ice cube. The cold ice against the spot felt good, taking the heat out of it. ‘Never again.’ Peter gasped. ‘Shit. Oh. that ice feels good. Sorry.’

Susanne smiled. ‘It was quite tasty but not recommended for repeat if that’s what it does to a cock.’ She stroked him gently. ‘Playtime over now?’

Peter nodded and got off her. Back on his feet, he helped her up. ‘Thank you.’

‘Thank you.’ She kissed him. ‘Twenty bucks for the scotch.’ She held up her hand and Peter laughed, patting his naked legs for a wallet that wasn’t there. They got dressed and he squared up the bill. He thought about inviting her to his motel room but the stinging on his cock told him it was time to keep it under wraps for now. Maybe he’d try a different sort of alcohol next time. Might be one that would work. It did feel good up until it started to burn. Shrugging, he walked across the parking lot to his motel. Key in hand, he smiled. It was worth the road-trip. Definitely worth it.


End file.
